Will You be my Spring?
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: What will become the Hotohori girls as they go to high school? What will they find? Who will they meet?
1. Chapter 1

This story is also based when Kurenai is pregnant and Asuma didn't die ^.^

(Narrator)

Walking down the street in their uniforms Luna, Moon, and Yuki walked together to their new school. After junior high they were to attend Konoha High school. Yuki and Moon on with their conversation as Luna listened. After walking about 20 minutes they arrived at the school,"Good morning," the teacher's said again and again as the students came."Good morning," the students responded as they entered the gates. Walking through they were told where to go and where to assemble in the gymnasium and what their class schedules are.

"I have 1C," Yuki announced.

"I have 1B," Moon announced.

"I have 2A, ill see you two at lunch." Luna said as her sister's nodded their head and left to their lines.

30 Minuets

After the meeting all the students left to their room as the sisters meet up and left together to their classes. Reaching Yuki's room first she said bye to her sisters and went into her class. Next was Moon as she said bye to Luna, and went into her class. Then it was Luna's class as she entered her class.

(Yuki Pov)

Walking into my classroom their were mostly girls in my class, i walked to the middle of the class room and took a seat, "Hello there my name is Sakura Haruno. This is Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Ten Ten, and Karin," Sakura announced pointing to each girl she names."Hello," they all said in unison. "Hello please to meet you all. Hope we get along well this year together." Yuki said to them waving her hand to them all.

*Ding*

"Class please take a seat." Their teacher said as she wrote her name on the chalk board. "My name is Mrs. Sarutobi please to meet you all," Mrs. Sarutobi said as we all stood up and bowed to her we all said 'Good Morning'.

(Moon Pov)

I walked in to see a bunch of guys in my class i groaned and took a seat in the back of the class. After a couple of minuets there were a group of guys that came up to me. "Well hey there my name is Naruto Uzumaki. This guy over here is Sasuke Uchiha, then Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," Naruto said pointing and giving them faces to who they were. "Hey there," some said as some said 'Hello'. "Hey nice to meet you too, lets be good friends from now on," I said waving to them all grinning. After talking for some time the bell rang and we all took our seats as the teacher came in. "Hello class i am Mr. Hatake please to meet you all," He said as we began class.

(Luna Pov)

Walking into my class room i saw all the sophomores staring at me remembering what the principle told me,

Flash Back

_"Miss Hotohori may i speak with you about your class and why you have a sophomore's class instead of a freshman's," the principle called for me. Walking to her i looked at her in the eye moving my bangs to the side a bit and putting on my glasses."You scores where off the charts to be in a freshman class so we decided to switch you into a sophomore's class so you'll get the education you need for this school year i hope you understand," the principle said to me."Yes," I said and bowed as i was dismissed and left for my class. _

End

Sighing i took a seat in the front of the class as i felt eyes on me, taking out my book and putting my glasses on i began reading. After 10 minutes i was interrupted by a hand on my desk and my book being stolen from my grasp as i looked up to the culprit who took it."Hey there sexy you shouldn't be starring at this book when you can stare at me all day." This guy with silver slicked hair and purple/violet eyes with a sly smirk plastered on his face said to me looking at me.

"My apologies but i wish not to stare at you all day so may i please have my book back," I said as i reached out my hand so i could take back my book. Instead he just grabbed it and kissed the back of my hand with that smirk still plastered on his face. Taking my hand out of his grasp i swiped my book back and looked for my spot. Placing my book mark on page 136 i closed my book and put it away.

"Wow Hidan she didn't faint like all the others girls did haha. Looks like your charms aren't working for this girl. even if shes the hottest one in our class," another dude said with dark skin, medium brown hair, and stitches going along his cheeks. "Shut the f*ck up Kakuzu. Shes just hard to get man i f*cking love those." The so called Hidan said giving me another sly look as i glared daggers into him. Jerking back a bit i knew he was intimidated by my stare. "Hi there my name's Konan, this is Nagato my boyfriend,"

*Ding*

"Ok class take your seats. I am , Madara Uchiha." He said as he wrote his name on the left side of the board. After a brief speech about what were going to be learning and about him we began with introducing ourselves.

Break

When our 15 minute break came around i got up and went down stairs to the first floor. Walking down to 1A i entered Yuki's room and was looked at with gawking eyes from the boys. "LUNA," Yuki called for me as she stood up waving her hand, seeing her i walked towards her."How do you like your class so far," I asked her as she smiled to me."Its really fun and interesting," Yuki said with those big brown eyes of hers."Hey Yuki whose this," a girl with pink hair and green eyes said."Oh this is my sister Luna. Luna this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Karin," Yuki said introducing me to her friends.

"Oh so this is your sister that's in a sophomores class nice to meet you," Sakura said as the rest of them greeted me also."Yuki i'm going to Moon's class ill see you at lunch." I said as i waved bye to her as they did also. Going to Moon's class room i was again gawked by the boys as i searched for Moon."Hey Luna what are you doing here," Moon said as i saw her with a bunch of guys."I came to see how your doing and if you liked your class so far," I said to Moon as she smiled."I love it sis haha and i love my classmates. Oh this is Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakuro, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Rock Lee," Moon announced as they all waved hello to me.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said as i bowed. Then Sasuke took my hand and kissed the back of it,"The pleasures all mine," he said smirking."Umm so ill see you at lunch ok Moon, bye guys," I said waving as they did the same.

(Moon Pov)

Waving bye to my sister i looked up and saw Sasuke having such a dazed look and that same smirk he did when he kissed my sister's hand."So what do you guys think of my sister Luna," I said to them all getting their attention now."Shes hot," Kankuro said with a smirk as i hit him in the arm."She really is though Moon," Sasuke said with everybody nodding their"Too bad you guys are out of her league," Moon said as she stuck her tongue out to them while laughing.

(Narrator)

20 Minuets

After the bell rang everybody stood up and stretched about as some of them pushed their desks together and began eating lunch with their friends. Standing up Luna headed outside to find her sisters, on her way out Hidan stood in her way of the door and remained their with his sly smirk."Where you going Luna why don't i give you a tour of the school." Hidan said leaning against the door."No thank you, now if you would kindly move. I wouldn't want to _force_ you out of the way," Luna said looking straight into Hidan's eyes.

"Hahaha what you, you cant force me to move aside your so petite and small you cant do anything," Hidan said laughing as he held his stomach."Don't say i didn't warn you Hidan," Luna said as she smirked. Looking at her he waited to see what she would do, a few minutes went by and she did nothing still."What your not going to anything are you too afraid," Hidan said bending over and looking at her. Looking up she flicked his forehead. Then suddenly Hidan fell down backwards with a thud with everyone in the classroom their mouths open wide.

"Hahahaha that was pathetic Hidan haha," Kakuzu said laughing so hard he held his stomach as everybody snickered and some laughed. Walking out the class room she headed towards their room with everybody looking at her in towards the class room Pein looked down at Hidan to see his eyes wide open with his mouth half open stunned at what just happened, then looked at her with a smirk."Wow Hidan you got beat by the new girl haha," Konan said laughing as she bent down to his level.

"Agh that f*cking hurt like b*tch damn shes strong," Hidan said sitting up rubbing his forehead with a red mark right on the middle."Well that's what you get for messing around with the new girl. But i have to admit she really is something else, something different," Itachi said watching Luna go.'This year is going to be interesting.' Luna thought a smirk placing itself on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator)

School seem to went by in a flash and the day was already done, hearing the bell ring all the students bowed to their sensai's and left. As for Luna she went to get her sisters in the front like they said they would during lunch. Putting on her boots she tied them and put her indoor shoes away closing her locker Hidan leaned against the other lockers."Can i f*cking walk you home Luna," Hidan said with a smirk as he stood up. "Theres no need my sisters are waiting for me so bye Hidan ill see you tomorrow in class," Luna said bowing to him then turned around and began walking."F*ck you have sisters," Hidan said surprised and happy that she has sisters glistening all over his face."Yes were triplets," Luna said as she continued to walk.

"Tri-trip-triplets!" Hidan said stopping then continued to follow Luna and asked her questions."So does that mean they look like you then," Hidan asked trying to catch up to Luna's pace."No only our eyes nothing else," Luna said as she continued and for some reason the hall way never seemed to show the opening at all."Thats it, thats f*cking it," Hidan said having such a disappointed look on his face."Why were you expecting to see another 2 just like me," Luna said with a smirk on her face."F*ck maybe. But oh well i still got you to f*cking see every day," Hidan said smirking looking her up and down. Looking ahead they saw Itachi and Sasuke come out of a class room then noticed them both.

"Hello Itachi, Sasuke," Luna said bowing to Itachi then waving to Sasuke."Sasuke you know Luna," Itachi said looking at his little brother."Yeah we met when she came into her sister's classroom," Sasuke said smirking at Luna."Oh, are you going home Luna," Itachi asked looking at Luna. "Yeah she f*cking is but she wont let me f*cking walk her home," Hidan said whining."I already told you my sisters are waiting for me now if youll please excuse me ill be on my way now. Bye Itachi-sama, Sasuke, and Hidan-sama," Luna said as she bowed to her sempai's and her friend then began walking to the front."You know shes very interesting," Itachi said watching her go.

"What do you mean anki," Sasuke asked his older brother."What he f*cking means is that hes f*cking interested in her," Hidan said patting his friend on back rather harshly.'So thats what you mean by interesting huh.' Sasuke thought to at the front she saw Yuki and Moon waiting outside the car for her, Yuki waving and screaming her sister's name attracted quiet some attention. Walking past people she heard whispers of _'are they triplets', 'shes pretty hot', 'they must be rich. oh they must be the Hotohori family. they are rich and beautiful._', _'wow i never knew they would be attending our school.'_and _'there so beautiful. the goddess of the new school year.' _

"Sorry to make you two wait for such a long time," Luna said to her sisters getting into the car."Its ok that hall way never seems to end haha," Moon said as their butler closed the door and started the car. There ride home was talk of how their classes were, new friends, classes, and their teachers. The 20 minuet drive home was relaxing enough with the soft music playing as well. Arriving home their butler opened the car door and opened the door the ladies to walk in."Welcome home Lady Yuki, Lady Moon, and Lady Luna." Their 50 maids said in unison.

"Welcome home my darlings," their mother said giving them all hugs."How was school," their mother asked following them up the steps."It was so much fun i love it ," Yuki and Moon said in unison."Mom, is dad at work again," Luna asked looking around for her father."Yes my dear, that's why you three walked to school today he had to get to work early this morning but he'll be arriving home tonight in time for dinner though," her mother said as she gave a warm smile to her daughter."Its ok dad can be out at work all day and night for all i care," Luna said as she continued up the stairs then to her room passing all of them.

"Mom is Luna still holding that against dad i mean it was like 4 years ago," Moon said to her mom as she watched Luna go to her room."Well you can say that but you know your father never really said sorry to her for what he did to her and what he did for their relationship," her mom said her warm smile disappearing but then came back."You know how Luna is she wont forgive easily, but one day she will forgive your father... one," their mom said as they all smiled. Arriving home the girls did their usual routine, Yuki spent time in her green house, Moon was in the indoor swimming pool, and Luna was with her mother painting and having tea.

Dinner

It was now dinner time and everybody was at the table, it was lively as usual but when eye contact was made with Luna and her father things became quiet for awhile until Yuki, Moon, or their mother would start up another conversation. Thats how the daily life was for the girls but when school came around they couldn't wait at all.

5 weeks

(Luna Pov)

It has been 5 weeks since school started, Yuki and Moon were always excited when school came around and never really wanted to leave school, Konan has also come to our house and sleep over from time to time. Due to the fact that we've always went to private schools and had no outside world contact. I walked into class and sat in my desk as Hidan did his regular routine with me by flirting. But everyday Kakuzu would push him from me which i thought was quiet odd because he never really did anything like that for any other girl Hidan flirted with but i didn't let it get to me.

(Narrator)

As class progressed though the day Luna looked out side the window watching the flower petals fall down and some the breeze taking them and taking them up to the sky. Pushing her glasses up she looked forward again and back to class.

20 minuets

When lunch came around everybody did their usual routine pushing desks together and for Luna well she was going to introduce Konan and the rest of the group to Yuki and Moon. Yuki and Moon were also doing the same thing under the great cherry blossom tree out back behind the school just in front of the baseball field."Hey Luna where the f*ck are we going.""She already told you like 5 times Hidan. Were going to meet her sisters," Kakuzu said annoyed by his constant question."So your sister Moon is friends with my little brother Sasuke.""Yes." Luna said as they reached the tree seeing everybody was already there and just waiting for Luna. Going up the steps of the hill she was greeted with hugs and greetings and of course a kiss on the back of her hand.

After the greetings Luna then introduced everybody starting with Itachi to Hidan. After that they ate lunch as a big group, one getting to know one another and lunch seemed to go by very quickly and it was already 6 period. During 6 period Luna again looked outside the window day dreaming about how the petals that fall.

7th period

(Luna Pov)

I looked forward again and stood up bowing as our sensai left i sat back down and took my glasses off and just stretched."Luna are you ok," Kakuzu asked looking towards me since our desks were right next to each other."Yes i am why do you ask?""Oh its nothing i've just been think a lot lately." I said looking at Itachi as the bell rung and everybody sat down and saw Uchiha sensai come into class."Ok class today we are going to play a little game called volley ball. Girls against boys.""Sensai why are we going to play volleyball," the class representative said standing up.

"Because i want to see how well your team work is for each gender of sex and to see who and who compliments each other. Like say if Konan compliments Nagato because shes really good at passing the ball to strike, like that. So everybody get changed and meet me in the gym." Sensai said as we all stood up and left to the lockers."I really dont want to do this Luna," Konan said in a whining voice.

"It'll be fun babe its the last period of the day also so after this if you do really good ill take you out," Nagato said to her as they held hands. Konan's face lighting up I watched them walk off to the locker rooms.'Love maybe be fun and happy now but someday it'll end up hurting you in the end no matter what. But when the snow melts what does it become? Only one knows the answer.' I thought to myself entering the locker room. I went to my locker and began changing when i noticed all the girls in my class were looking at me.

"Is there something you ladies need." "What size are is chest," one of my class mates said. "Ummm a size id rather not say." "Its obviously a D38. If you measure and look at the circumference." One of her class mates said."Yes.?""Your f*cking skinny but your so curvy and you have bog boobs and a nice a** i must say haha but damn girl do you work on your figure that much," another one of my class mates said."Umm no i dont work on my body at all, you can ask Konan.""Shes telling the truth i would sleep over and she wouldn't do ANYTHING with her body except eat that's it nothing at all." Konan said as i put on my shirt then the short shorts, after that i tightened my ponytail even more.

"You whole body is so pale haha and your black hair reflects more also did you know Luna," Konan said tying her shoes."Yeah i know since my hair passes my butt it reflects more when my hair is down.""I never really like to put my hair down only on special occasions. Now come on lets go." I said to Konan as we walked out the locker room and into the gym. Entering the gym Sensai already set up the nets and had the volleyballs out and was waiting for everybody.

(Narrator)

A couple more minuets and everybody was there and were placed in their spots. The girls on the other side near the stage while the guys were on the opposite side of the gym. Blowing the whistle the game began.

45 Minuets later

"Here are the points 30 for the girls and the boys 20 . So i think its clear who won congratulations for the girls and Hidan when we do play volleyball again don't try to be the hero of the game. As for Luna wow im impressed your very small but your very athletic, strong, flexible, and your very fast also," Madara said looking at Luna as she inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply."Thank you sensai," Luna said wiping the sweat off from her forehead."Ok everybody go get changed." Madara said as everybody left to the locker rooms to wash up and change into their school uniform. Entering the locker room Luna took off her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel and went into one of those shower rooms/columns.

"You were so great Luna i never really thought you were good at volleyball since your so small and you dont really look athletic either.""Yeah Luna you should join the volleyball team.""Oh umm thanks but i think i'll pass on joining the volleyball team im not really into sports even though i enjoy participating in them.""Huh you really are interesting.""Class rep i didn't know you were good in sports i thought you were only good in school work.""Why thank you and hello im sorry we dont really talk but im Airi Kikoshi as you must know class representative."

"Oh hello Airi and its a pleasure to meet you also. Well if you please excuse me ill be going now." Luna said as she turned off the water and got out then went to change into her regular clothes."Airi what's wrong?""Its nothing shes just very mysterious and maybe that's what he possibly likes about her.""Whos he.""Its nothing come on we should get going now."

TBC

:) ill be uploading the next chapter ASAP plz be patient hehe


	3. Chapter 3

(Narrator)

2 months passed like nothing for the girls but day by day Yuki was always seen with Zetsu in the garden, Moon would always be with Kisame by the swimming pool or just simply hanging out, and well Luna is always seen with Itachi and Kakuzu talking and hanging out. But during those 2 months Zetsu and Yuki have been secretly dating just to see if people will catch on why they spend every waking hour together. Only the Hotohori family, knew due to the constant phone calls and the constant visit from Zetsu. Soon enough finals came and they were barely able to hang out with each other but always remembered where and when to hang out everyday after school.

After School

School finally ended and Yuki and Moon couldn't wait at all saying bye to all their friends as quick as they could they RAN out the room and went straight to the garden and swimming pool. Reaching the garden Yuki grabbed the watering can and began watering the flowers her and Zetsu planted. Seeing his beloved bud Zetsu quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in and kissing her on the cheek."Hi Susu how was your final," Yuki asked returning the kiss to his cheek and hugging him. Being the height of 4'11 and Zetsu being the height of 5'10 well it only reaching his neck. "It was fine** but we missed you though**," Zetsu said hugging her tightly.

"Mmmmm i missed you too Susu," she said hugging him tightly also then let go as she continued watering the flowers. Zetsu following her from behind pulled her back and held her against his chest again just enjoying their time together. "Susu lets go under that tree."Yuki said putting the watering can down and walked to the growing cherry blossom tree. Sitting down Zetsu held her against his chest inhaling her scent of lilies."I love you scent baby." Zetsu said resting his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guess what tomorrow is." "Tomorrow is July the 12 our** 2 month anniversary bud**."

"Mmm you deserve a kiss." Yuki said kissing him on the cheek. "Susu am i going to be your first kiss." "Yes you are bud and** youll be the only one we kiss too**." "Awww you'er to so sweet."

They stayed under that tree for 2 hours and during those 2 hours Zetsu took the time to observe his tiny bud. To him she was a little bud still innocent and hasn't been pollinated just yet. Yes he wanted to be the one to pollinate her and him alone. She was something more than a girl to him, she was the first person to look into his eyes and not run away in fear or reject him. To him she a rare flower as time went by it will soon blossom into a beautiful flower.

In the campus where the swimming pool was located Kisame and Moon enjoyed their time in the pool just swimming and playing games with and in the water. But little by little they began have feelings for each other but they kept saying to themselves_ 'No were just friends we just get along really well and like the same things, and enjoy doing the same things.' _But on the outside and other side of the campus was where Itachi and Luna were under that same tree where he first saw her and where he met everybody. Laying down next to Luna as she sat up sitting next to him watching the breeze take the petals away.

"Luna?" "Yes Itachi." "This is where i first saw you on that snowy day and you came to this tree. You took the river route, and when i saw you, you looked so innocent with the snow falling down upon your red umbrella. Just like how you look now the petals being blown away by the wind." Itachi said looking into her eyes as she did the same, then she looked up to the tree."I come to this tree when i want to be alone or i just simply want to breathe.""You have a cell phone right.""Yes why?"

"Ill give you my number so that way when ever you feel like you want to be alone or just breathe call me and ill come here with you so you wont have to be alone. When ever you call or text me ill be right here waiting for you." Itachi said showing his phone to her as Luna put his number into her phone. Closing her phone she noticed it was already 5 and time for her to leave, she opened her phone again and texted Moon and Yuki. "Will you walk with me to the front Itachi.""Of course." Itachi said as he got up and grabbed their things watching Luna get up her bangs covering her face. Grabbing her stuff from Itachi they began walking to the front as they met up with Yuki, Zetsu, Moon, and Kisame.

"Luna did you already call the household already.""Yes i already did Moon they said Sebastian is coming to pick us up.""Ok.""So ill see you in class tomorrow Itachi bye. Bye Kisame, Zetsu.""Bye Susu, bye Kisame, and bye Itachi.""Bye Kisame, Zetsu, and Itachi." Moon said as she got into the limo waving bye through the car window. As for the next few days that there was school they continued this until summer break finally came around.


	4. Chapter 4

(Luna Pov)

(_Texting)_

_I:How is your summer so far? _

_L:Boring. What about you._

_K:Are you bored yet?_

_L:No, im keeping myself occupy with my paintings. _

_K:I see. Did you finish the packets, oh and by the way Luna what are you gonna be doing this week?_

_L:Yes i did. What about you Kakuzu? No im not, why do you ask._

_I:Are you doing anything this week? _

_L:No, Kakuzu asked me that already whats going on?_

_I:Oh well Nagato wanted me to invite you and your sisters to go to his uncle's beach house for a week. Since everybody is going why dont you and your sisters come along i think Kisame and Zetsu would like that? Where leaving tomorrow he told us all to meet up at school 7 o clock sharp._

_K:Oh well Nagato wanted me to invite you and your sisters to go to his uncle's beach house for a week. Since everybody is going why dont you and your sisters come along i think Kisame and Zetsu would like that? Where leaving tomorrow he told us all to meet up at school 7 o clock sharp._

_L:Umm sure. I would like to go. _

_L:Itachi already asked me Kakuzu._

_K:Oh, are you going then?_

_L:I probably am I just need to ask if Yuki and Moon if there going too._

_K,I:Ok._

I put my phone in my pocket and went to Moon's room to seeing her texting with a smile on her face. "Moon i take it Kisame just asked you if you wanted to go with them." "Yeah he did i was gonna ask you but i guess one of them told you." Nodding her head Luna said," Do you think Zetsu already told Yuki?" "He probably did but are you gonna ask mom?" "Yeah i was gonna go ask her right now." I said turning around and leaving as i went to find our mom. Entering the house i went from living room to living room, then the music room, then i went to her room finding her there painting. "Mother." "Yes my dear." "My friend Nagato invited me, Moon, and Yuki to go to his uncle's beach house tomorrow will be staying there till next Sunday can we go. I already asked Moon and Yuki and there packing right now."

"Well since you dont really have anything to do so, yes go and have fun darling." My mother said with a smile, i smiled back to her and left the room while texting Kakuzu and Itachi.

_L:Yuki and Moon are both going and my mother said yes we can go._

_3Minuets_

_I,K:Ok then. So i have to go pack ill see you tomorrow_

_L:Ok bye._

I put my phone back into my pocket and went up the stairs to start packing. I got to my room took out my white luggage and began packing. After 20 minuets i was done packing and was going to check to see if Moon and Yuki were done when they came into my room. "Were done packing." "I was going to ask you two the same thing. So wake up at 6 to eat breakfast and get pre ready and will have one of the butlers take us to the school before 7 thats when we have to get there." "Ok then what time is it?" "Mi ladies its dinner time and Master Hotohori has arrived home."

"Theres your answer. Now lets go eat." I said as we all left to the dinner table, arriving there we sat where we were supposed to and began eating. I would notice my father look up from time to time and look at me with his eyes full of sorrow and plead. I ate my dinner pretty fast due to the fact i didnt really want to be anywhere near my father. "So how about we go somewhere as a family tomorrow its been forever since we've gone somewhere together."

"Im sorry father but me, Moon, and Yuki are going to our friend's beach house tomorrow for a while week you and mother can go and spend some time together. I think thats been forever since you two were together romantically. Excuse me." I said leaving the table after i pushed my chair in and took off my glasses. I went to my room and changed into my night gown and went to bed but i couldnt sleep so i decided to start painting. 20 minuets into my painting i heard my door open and looked down and saw Aori rubbing against leg. Putting my brush into the water i picked Aori up and put him in his own little bed as he snuggled right in it.

"Luna honey can we talk." "Yes mother what is it that we need to talk about." "Its about your father honey. He seems very upset about what you said at the dinner table." "Im sorry mother that i said that but im not sorry for saying this. Father hurt you, Yuki, and Moon and he apologized but he never apologized to me and he dosent even know why he should. So i dont see why i should tell him im sorry for what i said and that it was wrong for me to say that." "I suppose so but i want you two to be the way you were back then honey so i do hope you will forgive him one day and hope that he finds out why he should apologize to you. Now its time to sleep my dear your going early tomorrow your going to need your rest ok dear." "Ok goodnight mother." "Good night my dear."

Thank you for waiting guys srry well tis didnt take tht long but yeah~ haha hope u guys like reading and the next few chaps will be here every single day so like chapt 5 will be here tomorrow then chapt 6 n so on hehe thanks for reading dont forget to review n comment thank u much love ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

(Luna Pov)

My alram going off i hit the button and got out of bed scratching my head then went to my bathroom. After my daily routine I saw that it was 6:20 and took my luggage out to the living room seeing Moon and Yuki already eating breakfast.

6:45

"Ok are you guys ready you have you luggage, ipods, and cameras everything you need?" "Yes." "Ok then take lots of pictures ok have fun. I'll miss you three, bye." "Bye mom love you." "Bye mom love you." "Bye mother love you."

School

It was 6:59 and everybody was already here except for Nagato and Konan. "Where the f*ck are those two f*cking love birds." "There right there Hidan." "Sorry my parents. Now shall we get going. Patrick can you take the luggage and put them in the trunk." "Yes sir." "Ladies first."

4 Hour

The car ride there was lively as everybody talked as i read my book and listened to my ipod but my book and ear phones would be stolen away from me by Itachi from time to time as he smiled at me making me active with them. Every now and then i would notice Kakuzu watch us. "Ok guys were here, but there's an hour long hike up the road though so come on guys lets go before it gets to late." "WHAT YOU DID NOT F*CKING TELL US THAT WE HAD TO F*CKING WALK. I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST GOING TO GET TO THE F*CKING HOUSE THEN WE GO TO THE BEACH THEN I CAN F*CKING FLIRT WITH ALL THE F*CKING B*TCHES THERE!" "Hidan this is a private beach you idiot." "We should get going before its too late now dont you think Kakuzu and Hidan." I said as i got Hidan's attention quiet quickly. "Fine since i get to f*cking see you in a f*cking bikini im happy." "Don't start your perverted fantasies Hidan i can feel them when you start." I said groaning as i began walking.

"How can you f*cking feel them." "Because i know there about me most of the time." "Wow Hidan i didn't know you would think of her like that i mean i know you you think shes something but to go to the extant haha your so shameless Hidan." Kakuzu said "Well how can you f*cking not i mean look at her." Hidan said ogling her body about ready to touch her, Kakuzu got in the way hitting him. Turning around i started walking, passing Itachi.

(Narrator)

"So Hidan how do you see Luna." "Shes f*cking sexy." "Thats not what i mean Hidan. I mean on the inside." "Kakuzu i know how you feel about her, how she f*cking looks at you, how she f*cking talks to you, everything Kakuzu. Even though i want to get at her to i dont f*cking deserve a girl like her." Kakuzu looked at Hidan in astonishment. Snapping out of his state of shock, "Lets go before we get left behind." "Yeah, yeah im coming you f*cker."

"Man i cant wait to get to the beach. I've never been to the beach before in my life." "What you've never been to the beach before. Ok thats it im going to make your experience at the beach breath taking for sure." Kisame said to Moon as they walked side by side. "Really ok will see, will see haha." "What do you mean will see." "Oh dont know maybe you can't." Moon said teasing Kisame. "Ok then lets make a bet. That i can make your experience at the beach breath taking and if you lose you have to do whatever i ask you to do or want you to do. Same goes for me." Kisame said rubbing her head, as Moon just poked him but had no effect. "Ok the bets on then haha."

"Hey Moon are excited to go to the beach un." "Of course i am haha." "Ill make fireworks for us so we can use them everyday at night something new everyday un." "Really you can make fireworks cool can you show me." "Sure un." Deidara said as they walked faster leaving Kisame and Sasori just standing next to each other.

"So Kisame when are you going to tell her." "What do you mean Sasori." "I mean when are you going to tell her how you feel." "I dont know yet Sasori but im hoping on the 13 this Thursday." "But i must warn you you better be quick about it before somebody takes first." "Yeah i know. Thats why i cant waste time loitering and just watching."

Hello guy thank u for waiting for chap 5 here it is hehe hope u guys like it so far ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

(Luna Pov)

After walking for an hour with Kakuzu taking one of my suit case we finally arrived at Nagato's uncle's house. Looking at the beautifully large house Nagato went up the steps and opened the door "Hey come on in guys lets go and get our rooms, and go to the store. I dont really think we can go to the beach today guys so you just have to bear it for a day." "WHAT THE F*CK NAGATO WHY DIDN'T YOU F*CKING TELL US. WE GOTTA F*CKING WAIT A F*CKING DAY JUST TO GO TO THE F*CKING BEACH. THIS IS BULLSH*T!" "Well Hidan im sorry but i did tell you guys and we did this last time too so you could of expected it. Now come on we have alot to clean this house is pretty big so come on guys lets get our rooms selected." Nagato said turning around to going upstairs. Walking into the house it wasn't really that dirty but the cob webs could be taken off and the house to be dusted, the floors mopped, and the pots, pans, and utensils rinsed.

"Can we just get the rooms we were in last time i liked my room last time un." "Do you guys want that." "Sure." Most of them said as they went to up stairs to their old rooms and settled in. "Luna can i share a room with Zetsu please." Yuki said turning and trying to plead with her sister. Sighing heavily i knew i was going to lose this battle so I just nodded. "Yayy thanks Luna i love you." Yuki said hugging me as she went to Zetsu holding hands heading to his room. Moon and I continued walking down the hall then noticed that there was only two rooms left one in the middle and one across Kisame's room. "I guess ill take this one sis." "Ok then." I said as Moon went into her room on the left side as i opened the door right in the middle of the hallway. Entering the room it was very beautiful there was a bathroom, king size bed, large closet, two night stands, and a drawer. I felt a breeze and saw that there was a balcony viewing the other section of the ocean. Tying the curtains so the breeze, sunshine, and noise of the ocean can enter my room then i began unpacking.

20 minuets

After unpacking i went outside to the living room and saw that everybody was there and assigning what they were going to be doing. "Ok so Deidara do you remember where the supermarket is." "Yeah un." "Ok then you and Sasori can go to the supermarket the motorcycle is still in the garage." Nodding their heads they went to the garage to the motorcycle. "Ok then the rest of us will be splitting up some will be on the 2nd floor some will be down here cleaning ok. So me, Konan, Zetsu, Yuki, Kisame, and Moon will be on the second floor. Then Luna, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Pein, and Hidan will be in this floor. Now come on lets get cleaning." Everybody went to grab some cleaning material

2 hours

Since Deidara and Sasori came back i thought when we were done that everybody would be hungry so i decided to start cooking since we were close to finishing the house.

20 minuets

(Narrator)

After Luna began cooking the group from upstairs came down stairs and met up again talking and some took a rest from cleaning. "Hey wheres Luna?" Nagato said looking around for her. "Oh Luna-chan is cooking us dinner tonight." Tobi said coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron. "How many more surprises are you going to show us Luna?" Nagato said sitting down next Konan. "Well what happened to our past made Luna learn how to cook, sew, and be able to have physical strength, agility, and stamina." Moon said as she sat down exhaling deeply looking at Yuki's reaction "Mind i asked what happened." Pein asked looking at both of them. "Its up to Luna to tell you. But i doubt it she will tell you. I guess you have to be someone very special to her she never really opens up to anybody." Moon said looking down in her body she knew her tears were coming.

"Her past must have been very traumatizing." "In a way yes, and because our father never seems to understand the extent he made her feel. She lost all trust and love she had for our dad." "What did your father do." Itachi asked killing the silence that was there for a bit. "You have to ask Luna because we really dont know the whole story we only the beginning and what happened afterwards. But after that day she stopped smiling as if shes in a winter land forever."

There was dead silence for 5 minuets as everybody wondered how she would've looked like smiling and laughing enjoying life like a teenage girl would. But no her heart and soul was stuck in winter land. The overwhelming smell of home made curry filled every bodies noses as they all went into the kitchen to see Luna getting the plates ready for the table. Luna turned around and jumped abit from everybody's appearance in the kitchen and their drool on the corner of their mouth. Taking some of the plates she took them to the table as Tobi and Yuki took out the glass cups and juice from the fridge and began pouring the juice while everybody else helped Luna with the silver ware and napkins. After everything was ready they all sat down on the table.

Everybody:"Thank you for this meal." After everybody was done eating mostly everybody helped clean the kitchen while Luna and Itachi did the dishes."That was really good Luna. I didn't know you can cook that well, since coming from a wealthy family i thought you wouldn't know how to cook." "Well not all wealthy people are lazy and just let the cooks or maids do all the cooking." "Your full of interesting secrets did you know that Luna." "Yes im very aware of that Itachi. Your not the first person to tell me that." Finishing up the dishes she decided to make some tea for everybody since it was a long day of cleaning and everybody just wants to rest.

10:00pm

After drinking their tea and watching t.v. they all decided to head off to bed for tomorrows fun day at the beach. As Moon walked to her room something poked her on the side as she jumped from the sudden sensitivity. Looking up to her side she saw Kisame looking down smirking at her. "Why did you do that." "Just to see if you were ticklish or not." His smirk spreading more. "Oh what ever now you know that i am ticklish what are you going to do." "Might as well tickle you to do death." " *Gasp* you want to tickle me to death fine then take this." Moon said poking his side as he squirmed around. Then Moon began to squirm around Kisame doing the same thing all the way to their rooms. But behind them Kakuzu and Luna were watching.

"They both like each other but their too afraid to say anything." "You can tell too huh." Kakuzu said shaking his head. "I think everybody can tell but its just them." Nodding his head Kakuzu continued to watch them poke and have fun separating into their own rooms but one last poke before they went into their room. "To be honest i want her to be with Kisame even though our maids say no she shouldn't be due to how he looks. But if he makes her happy then i'd rather have her happy then dyeing inside." Luna said turning around and looking up to Kakuzu. Patting her head Kakuzu could see the look in her eyes full of worry and love to her sisters.

"Good night Kakuzu." "Good night." He said as Luna opened her door and went inside leaving Kakuzu in the hallway, then turning around and left to his room. Touching her pounding heart Luna thought to herself as she laid in bed, then falling asleep with the sounds of the ocean hitting the shore.


	7. Chapter 7

(Luna Pov)

It was 6am already hearing my alarm go off on my phone i woke up and stretched my limbs as i began my regular 20 minuets of regular routine i went outside to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everybody.

1hour&30minuets

After eating breakfast and deciding what we should do for lunch and dinner we went to our rooms and packed our stuff to go to the beach. When i got to my room Konan, Yuki, and Moon came into my room with their stuff in their bag but they didn't change yet. "Yes what did you three want?" "We just wanted to change in your room since Nagato is changing in our room." "Zetsu is changing in our room." "I didn't want to be alone haha." Moon said dropping her bag onto the floor. "Well then shouldn't we start changing?" I said as they all smiled and nodded their head taking out their bikinis they began taking their clothes off. Konan's 2 piece was black and purple with a red rose in the middle just there.

"Luna can you tie my other two strings while i tie my top two." Konan asked as i tied her two piece bikini. After that she thanked me as i began taking off my clothes and putting on my white 2 piece bikini.

(Narrator)

The guys being down first they all went to Luna's door and listened in on their conversation. "Luna your boobs are so big. I cant believe your a D38, im only a C36."Yuki said pouting as she adjusted her swimsuit. "We have mom's genes but i guess i got more of it." "Mines are just abit bigger than yours Yuki im C38."Moon said fixing her bottom piece. "What yours grew. What size are you Konan." "Im C36 like you Yuki. But i have to say Luna's is still bigger than ours i think the biggest out of the school thats a student." "Umm how about we just get going i think the boys are waiting for us." Luna said as she got ready to leave.

Outside the door all the boy's head was filled with such dirty thoughts about Luna's body always being hid away with the clothes she wore they couldnt wait. With nose bleeds and a hard on the boys struggled to run down the stairs and not stumble on each other. As the girls came out of the room with their bags on their shoulders as they walked down the hall way then the stairs. Getting to the living room they were greeted by gawking and ogling eyes. Yuki going to a blushing Zetsu who couldnt help but stare.

"Baby why are **you so cute** in your **red bikini**?" "Mmm i dont know Susu, but you dont look so bad yourself in your green shorts." Yuki hugged Zetsu increasing his blush, as he returned the hug feeling her bare skin. Moon and Luna standing side by side were gawked at, Moon in her blue bikini shorts with her blue bikini top. Then Luna in her white bikini top hugging her chest a bit tight but just the right fit and her bottom piece just enough to cover those areas. The guys looking at Moon up and down with a drool coming down the corner of their mouth."Thats pretty good." Hidan said ogling Moon, everybody nodding except for Nagato, Zetsu, and Itachi then they turned their attention to Luna and busted out with nose bleeds and a boner.

"NOW THAT IS F*CKING SEXY!" Getting up and wiping their noses they nodded their heads and turned around fixing their boners so they wouldn't be THAT noticeable. Looking away Kakuzu Itachi hid his blush and nose bleed. "Come on guys lets go before it gets late." "Oh i forgot something you guys can go ahead i'll be there soon." Luna said as she went back upstairs to go grab something.

Coming back down Luna saw that Kakuzu was waiting for her as he looked up to see her coming down. "Thank you for waiting." Luna said as he just nodded and went to the door first letting her go out as they walked together.

(narrator)

Getting to the beach everybody was in a group to set up. Nagato wore a red swim shorts with black pockets, Kisame wore a blue shark shorts, Pein wore black swimming shorts, Kakuzu was wearing a green swim shorts, Tobi wore orange shorts with palm trees on them, Deidara wore blue swim shorts, Sasori wore red shorts, Itachi wore black shorts with flames on the bottom and a red jacket. As for Hidan well he WAS wearing white shorts but when they got to the beach he ripped them off and wore a white speedo. After putting sun tan on Moon and Yuki Luna felt warm hands on her back and then a cold sensation being rubbed on her back. Looking behind her she saw that it was Kakuzu rubbing some sun tan on her back.

"Thank you, do you have some on you yet?" "Not yet, do you mind." Nodding her head Luna started. After finishing up everybody went to the water to enjoy some time in the sun except Pein and Luna. "Why aren't you going with them." "I am i just needed to wait for the lotion to set in in more." Luna said getting up taking her sandal off she ran to the water. Pein watching her go ogling at her slender, firm, and curvy body. Getting to the water everybody watched her as she dived head first into the water and disappeared under neath.

(Luna Pov)

Swimming under the water i saw the coral reef and the fishes as i dived in more i was close to where the fishes would come investigate me as i touched the coral. Going up for air i looked back and saw how i far i was seeing Moon and Yuki waving to me i began swimming back. "I never knew you could so well Luna just like Moon." Kisame said as we swam back to shore. "Thank you, Moon taught me how too swim this well." Looking away Moon tried to sneak off to her towel but Kisame just followed her. I took my ponytail and stroked the water out of it then flipping it back while i swiped my bangs to the side. "Lets play with the ball in the water." Yuki said as she took the ball and came into the water hitting the ball towards me.

10minuets

After playing with the ball in the water Nagato came out with a 2 watermelons and a stick. "Hey you guys lets open up the watermelons." Everybody cheered as they ran to the sand. First to go was Hidan, during his turn he whacked around like a maniac. Next was Moon's turn hitting the watermelon after one move. For the next water melon Tobi went first, but all he did was chase Deidara around hitting the sand dodging his every hit. Then it was Itachi's turn hitting the sand so many times we stopped counting but he hit the sand 36 times. Then i decided to give it a try, it took me 1 hit and opened up getting everybody's attention since the watermelon didn't open till i tapped it again.

1hour

When the sun started slowly setting we all decided to pack it in and go inside. Everybody changing into something else as they took a quick shower then came out. Nagato was setting up the barbecue grill as i was washing and marinating the meat as I kept washing the sausages. I cut the onions, green peppers, and meat into bite size pieces and skewered them together and placed it all out o the table so Nagato can cook them. "Why dont you go take a shower Luna you've done alot already and i can handle this."

"Oh ok then." I said as i went inside and to my room taking my towel i took a quick 15 minuets shower. Walking down the stairs i saw everybody outside enjoying each other's company. I walked outside closing the door and looking back i saw everybody's eyes on me because i was wearing a white sundress patterned with red flowers on the bottom and top where my bust laid. Yuki, Moon, and Konan was also wearing dresses also. "Here Nagato ill do it go and have fun."

"Oh umm ok then Luna." Nagato said handing me the tongs as i began flipping the kabobs, sausages, and meat. After flipping them again Itachi handed me a drink. "Thank you." "Your welcome Luna. You know you look very nice in your dress." "Oh umm thank you." I said as i continued cooking the food. I started to take out the food as Itachi helped. "Luna put the tongs down for a bit." I looked to my side and saw Kakuzu and did what he said as he put his jacket around me. "Oh umm thank you, but aren't you cold." "Im pretty warm so im fine, you shouldn't catch a cold." Kakuzu said as he ruffled my bangs.

After we were all done eating we just stayed in a circle and talked, hanged out, and just talked. Then it would be awkward when Hidan says something dirty for a while then somebody says something else that gets everybody laughing or onto another conversation. "Today was quiet fun." I said as i got Kakuzu and Itachi's attention only seeing that they looked at me.

TBC thank u guys for reading hehe so i will tryo to update tomorrow but not so sure yet but i will try to asap


	8. Chapter 8

(Narrator)

After going inside the house and drinking their cup of teas the whole group decided to tell scary stories although sucking at telling stories Hidan decided not to tell them anymore. "How about we tell scary stories."

"Umm ok i guess. Well here goes. This young woman lived right next door to a kind elderly woman and each day they would have a 20 minuet long conversation on the phone but when the elderly woman died the young woman had no one to talk to anymore. It had been 3 years since the elder woman died and the young woman had no phone calls what so ever but when the phone suddenly rang she answered the phone hearing the old lady's voice she freaked out and hung up. The phones call came twice a day morning and night. Every time she would answer the old woman would count her doll like how she used to when they talk on the elderly woman would say, "One doll, two doll, three doll, four doll, five doll, six doll, seven doll, eight doll, nine doll... AHHHHHHH!" Each time she would answer the phone she would hear her count and each time the elder lady screamed she hanged up and hide under her sheets. Then suddenly one night she awoke at 3 in the morning and hear the old count her dolls. This continued to happen until she moved away, but living in her new house for 2 years she began experiencing the same thing over and over again but this time at 3 in the morning she would see the old lady. This continued to happen till the day she passed away in the mental hospital."

Then out of no where thunder came down turning all the electricity off as the rain began pouring. Everybody screaming they hugged the person next to them, Hidan holding and screaming into Kakuzu's ear. Tobi holding onto Deidara as Deidara held onto Sasori all screaming. Ofcourse Nagato held Konan and Zetsu held Yuki, Kisame holding a very frightened Moon. Luna buried her face into Kakuzu's jacket. When everybody calmed down and Nagato put 2 candles on the table as Konan put 2 candles on the table they looked around.

Looking around everyone was ok as for Luna well she wasn't so ok, her face was still clutched into his jacket shaking profusely. Picking her up bridal style Kakuzu took her to her room to relax, and calm down. Watching them up stairs Itachi's eye didn't leave them for one second, his eyes of pure anger and jealousy. Clearing his throat Nagato got everybody's attention back to him, "Why dont we end this for tonight guys. Lets all go to bed now."

In Luna's room Kakuzu placed her on the bed, shutting the balcony door he went back to Luna pulling the blanket from under neath her and wrapped it around her. Letting go she looked up and saw Kakuzu's green and red eyes. His look felt so soft and comforting and so warm she let go of his jacket entirely letting it drop to her lap. What she did next shocked Kakuzu, she smiled such a warm smile. Placing her hands on his chest she buried her face into his chest still smiling. He didn't do anything for a little while, until he came to his senses he wrapped his arms around her small body. Feeling her body go limp he knew she was already asleep.

Closing her door Kakuzu turned around and saw Itachi leaning against his door frame facing Luna's door. Walking to his room he could feel the tension coming off of Itachi's presence. "Your not very intimidating Itachi, and i dont want to fight with you so whats your problem." "What is Luna to you." Itachi said as looked up into Kakuzu.

"She is something i cant explain, and i wonder she can explain what she is." Kakuzu said looking at Itachi also. "It seems we have some kind of interest." Itachi said with a smirk and closed the door as Kakuzu just left to his room.

Sorry this has been late but i've been busy but hope u guys enjoy ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

(Luna Pov)

Getting up from the alarm i got and remember what had happened last night. After doing my regular routine i changed into my black skinny jeans and a large red sweater. Putting my black ankle socks on i went to the balcony and watched as the waves hit the shore a beautiful sight. I decided to go down stairs since i knew everybody was going to be waking up soon and decided to go eat breakfast.

30minuets

After eating breakfast we all decided to go for a walk to the lake further out from the beach. Taking our cameras and other items we headed out.

1hour

Reaching the lake everybody was astonished at how beautiful it was, there was an island right in the middle of the lake and on that island there was a great cherry blossom tree in full bloom even thought it wasn't the right season though. There was also a bridge that no body seemed to notice though, walking over to the island it was pretty big and the tree was also beautiful. Reaching the tree i placed my hand on the trunk feeling a sudden warmth wrap itself around my body as if the sun's rays were holding me. Yuki and Moon also put their hands on the trunk feeling the same everybody came onto the island enjoying the great tree and taking pictures with it.

Sitting down i took in the warmth of the tree as if time seemed to stop and only I and the tree were there alone letting the world take its course. Feeling some take the back of their hand and place it on top of my forehead moving my bangs away from my face i opened my eyes to see Kakuzu. "What are you doing." "Checking to see if you were sick or not, because its unusual for everyone to see you in this state." "How so." Sitting next to me Kakuzu took a breathe and seemed to gather his thoughts. "Well your usually busy, running around, doing something. We never see you take a breathe." "I suppose your right, i never really let anybody see me in this state. I guess i never let myself off guard."

I said as i looked up into the tree feeling's Kakuzu's eyes on me then look up as well. After a few more minuets of just resting and relaxing we decided to have lunch, as i unpacked the lunch box. After eating we all decided to continue our hike before it got too late. On the way there Yuki became more and more light headed. Tumbling over to Zetsu he held her, "Here drink this Yuki." Giving her a bottle with mixed herbs inside she drank the water.

"Zetsu can you carry her on your back for awhile until she gets her strength back, this happens all the time when even at home." Nodding his head Zetsu took Yuki on to his back and we continued to hike up. After awhile of walking Yuki recovered and we continued to walk as Zetsu asked me about the drink i gave Yuki. Then after enjoying the cliff view we finally headed back to the house.

The next few hours we just spent having with each other's company playing volleyball again, games, and watching movies together. Then we decided to go fishing to see what everybody could catch and end up eating later. Kisame caught the most because he swam under water to catch them, Moon caught the second most, and Tobi caught the least out of everybody but he gets to keep his little fish though. We decided to barbecue out on the beach as Deidara pulled out his fireworks he was working on during the movie and the last few days. Sending them flying up to the sky they exploded and playing with the hand held ones Yuki and Konan took so many pictures during this time. When the day finally came to an end we were all tired just wanted to sleep in the living room in a big group.

TBC Hello~ srry tis one took quiet awhile to upload but hope u guys enjoy n thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

(Narrator)

The next few days were spent the same and it was already Wednesday the 13. On this particular day they decided to go into the closest village there Kamishima town. Getting there by Nagato's butler taking us there. "OK how about we split into groups since i think the couples would like to have some alone time what do you guys think." "Moon, would you like to go with me and show you the best rides here?" Kisame said. "Yes im fine with that." "Ok then haha you guys can choose your partners or who ever you want to go with." Nagato said as he continued, "Ok then will meet up here at 6 ok guys. Since its 12 right now." Everybody nodded and went their ways. Walking hand in hand Yuki and Zetsu walked around trying samples and playing games since it there was a festival going on. Nagato and Konan doing the same thing but playing games together and trying to win prizes. Hidan and Itachi going together as Hidan hit on every hot girl he saw as Itachi got hit on by the girls that Hidan tried to get at. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi looking at pieces of art work and Tobi continued to win prizes. Kakuzu and Luna walked around sampling food and treats as Kakuzu won a giant black kitty for Luna.

As for Kisame and Moon well lets say they went to a couples area, "Hey why are we here Kisame this is a couple's place." Looking away from her Kisame took a deep breathe shooting his head up and looked at her. "Moon i've been feeling this feeling for a really long ever since the first day we met and started hanging out and i dont know. When im around i feel like i can be myself and be happy and when your not with me im always thinking about you. You were the first girl to ever come up to me and tell me i look cool." Kisame took a breathe. " I even want you to do boring sh*t with me. Your always on my mind Moon and I dont know how to make this feeling i have for you go away. Moon i think no i know i have very strong feelings for you and i hope you feel the same way." There was silence for awhile and just when Kisame was about to say something Moon cut him off with a huge sigh, hugging him Kisame her hands couldn't even touch her own.

"M-M-Moon what are you doing." "I thought you would never feel the same way i kept holding these feelings in and i would be 'oh my gosh i really like him but he will never like me. He probably sees me as like a sister or best friend or something haha." "Moon would you be my girlfriend." "Of course." Moon said as he hugged her tight as they left hand in hand to play games win prizes and go through scary mazes. During those 6 hours they had spent such an amazing time there.

6:00pm

"Hahahaha hey guys." Moon and Kisame said wearing bug's head bands ontop of their head and holding hands. "Well aren't you happy Moon. So did you tell her Kisame." Taking a breathe and lending his arm to Moon to hold as she continued to giggle. "As you can see yes i did Yuki and i couldnt be more happier." Smiling, giggling, and jumping up and down Yuki squealed as Zetsu patted her head. "Kakuzu and I got a flyer saying that there going to be doing fireworks tonight at 8 we should go watch." Luna said as she showed the flier to Nagato. "Sure. Did everyone get something to eat." "No." Everyone said as Nagato awkwardly smiled and looked to Konan. "Ok then lets go find someplace to eat." Nagato said as everybody nodded their heads and went to look for something to eat in a huge group.

1hour 30minuets

After eating they all decided to go to the highest point to get the best view of all to see the fire works show. Getting there it was already 7:50 so they all decided to just sit where ever and relax, all the couples were together holding each other in their embrace. The rest was just sitting about next to each other, as Luna sat down in between a tree trunk, the breeze blowing across making her shiver under she cardigan. Opening his jacket Kakuzu moved Luna into his jacket pulling her closer.

"You'll catch a cold Luna." "Oh thank you." Leaning her head on top of his chest Kakuzu looked down and could see the slight blush on Luna's cheeks. Smiling Kakuzu watched the fireworks blast into the air as he saw Luna take a picture. "Kakuzu, look over here and smile." Looking over Kakuzu did smile and so did Luna as she took a quiet photo on her iphone 4.

2hour

Getting home they all went to bed sound asleep as Kisame and Moon put all her stuff into his bedroom and then fell asleep as Kisame held her close to him.

Hello~ i decided to edit tis story also just b/c i have nothing else to do haha but hope u guys enjoy i will be uploading chapt 11 soon or today


	11. Chapter 11

Time Skip to Christmas and winter break

(Narrator)

Exchanging gifts on Christmas during breaks, lunch, and after school in school. At night you could see couples around holding each other loving each other and just enjoying each other's company but for the Hotohori house there was a Christmas party going, with all their friends and boyfriend there they were having a blast. "LUNA LETS DRESS YOU UP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." All the girls said as they surrounded Luna because she was the last of the girls that they didn't dress up yet. She didn't even have time to respond because they scooped her arms up and ran up the stairs and into her room. Sitting down on her chair they started to work their magic but on one condition no makeup.

"Ok so were trying to make her look even more beautiful." Ino said as she looked at Luna in the mirror. "How about this white dress." Konan took out a knee high shoulderless white lace dress, ribbons putting it together.

Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Temari,Karin:"Yeah that will do." They all said in unison. Moon took the ribbon off from Luna's ponytail. Her hair falling down so gently all the girls turned around and looked at Luna. "Luna you look like an angel." "Why dont you let your hair down Luna you look so beautiful." Everybody said surrounding Luna. "Well its a bother sometimes since its so long so i usually tie it up." "Well anyways lets get started on your hair how should we do this." "I got this, will just curl her hair and slightly curl her bangs so its away from her eyes " Moon said bring out the heat protector and 1 inch curling iron.

Konan:"That would be perfect since her hair is so long it'll look nice and we never really get to your pretty face with you bangs covering your face and eye." Konan said taking her hair and spritzing the hair protector onto her hair. "Now lets see... Luna you know your other eye is red right." "Hmm oh yes i know i was born with it. I have two different eye colors although it always looks brown its just a very dark red." "Wow you have so many things about you that nobody knows and that makes you look even more interesting." Karin said as she handed the dress to Luna to put on. "Thank you." "Ok now lets get started on your hair."

1 hour

"I wonder where the girls disappeared too." "I heard their giving Luna a make over since its Christmas and she was the only one left." "I wonder how she will look." Gaara said taking a sip of his drink. "Beautiful as always." "You got that right." Kankuro said. "Sasuke do you know where Luna is." "The girls are giving her a make over." "Konan where were you." "Giving Luna a make over." Konan said as she hugged and kissed him. "Hey what are you holding behind your f*cking hand huh old man." Hidan said as he looked at Kakuzu. "Its nothing you need to worry bout Hidan. "Excuse me can i have everyone's attention please. Yuki said at the top of the stairs.

"We present to you the person who planned all this, and our very own angel Luna."Moon said as everybody looked half way up and saw Luna walking down the steps. All the guys mouth a gap who couldnt help but stare at their angel. Getting to the bottom of the steps all the guys made a walk way for Luna so she could sit down Wearing black lace heels it suit the dress and herself very well. Walking the path the guys made for her Kakuzu walked to the opening standing there in a nice suit he looked at her with a small smile. Seeing him smile at her made Luna blush trying to hid her blush she kept walking and finally she reached Kakuzu her heart pounding.

" You look very beautiful Luna." "Thank you Kakuzu." "Close your eyes Luna." Closing her eyes Kakuzu opened the box and pulled out a necklace putting it around her. "Ok you can open them now." Looking down Luna looked at the necklace seeing a silver chain, and then her mother's dark red tear drop pendant with the chain. "This is beautiful Kakuzu, thank you for buying me the chain. I've meant to go buy one but-" "I know your schedule is very busy Luna, i bought it when i went to rent this suit yesterday at the mall." Kakuzu said fixing the necklace. Being so close to her Luna blushed looking away.

Yuki:"Awwwww Kakuzu your making Luna's face red the very first time we've seen her face turn this red." Kakuzu just smirked and held her close to him keeping her warm, as she buried her face into his chest. As the party continued on they all were enjoying themselves so much that they decided to have a new years party here at the Hotohori house. Thinking it was a good idea since their parents weren't going to be home because of their anniversary they decided to have fun during new years and have their friends sleep over. The night drawing to an end their friends all left for the night enjoying their time with their friends.

TBC hope u guys enjoyed tis as much as i did witting it but i got stuck on the present part so hope u guys enjoy ill be writing chap 12 soon before i go back to school thnx for reading guys


	12. Chapter 12

During the New Year day and festival Luna, Moon, and Yuki had to participate in the new year dance, as Luna practiced her Kagura dance Yuki and Moon helped set up the whole place and stage. Little by little the work was finally done with the preparations as some people made their stands for their food, masks, toys and so much more they couldn't wait. The sun began to set as everybody dressed in their kimono's began traveling up the steps to the Sakura Temple where thousands of cherry blossoms call home and a very scared place for the Hotohori family. "Lady Luna the day you were born was the day of the cherry blossom festival late at night." The elderly shrine maiden said. "Yes i have been told the story of my birth time after time from you Tamiko-sama."

"You were born the day of Feburary 14 1997. Lady Yuki and Lady Moon were born the day of Feburary 15 1997 just 2 minuets after you were born Lady Luna. Yet you three are triplets, oh how your mother loved you three and yet you are still considered the eldest." "Lady Tamiko." "They day draws near to an end Luna, come let us get you changed and practice one more time before your dance begins." "Yes Lady Tamiko." Luna said as she bowed to her sensai and walked with her to the back room to change. Outside the temple Moon and Yuki were enjoying their time with their friends and boyfriend before they had to perform the lion dance after some time they had to return back to the temple and perform.

It was now 8pm and time to start the performance, the first few performances were for entertainment. It was now 8:30 Moon and Yuki were now going onto the stage for an hour long dance performance then after that it was Luna's turn to do her Kagura dance till 10 beginning at 9. After the lion dance the main event began, the drums beating the moon rising high in the sky shining it's rays of light upon the stage and Luna as she danced, her bells jingling. It was now 10pm and her dance was finally completed bowing she heard clapping and cheering as people through flowers onto the stage and some threw bouquets as well. Getting off the stage Luna sat down relaxing her body while she looked up at the moon, after awhile she got up and changed into her regular clothes.

Arriving home the preparations were already for the party and so was the food all they had to do was change into their new years clothes and do their hair and face. Changing into their beautiful and sexy clothes they went down stairs to greet their guests. Yuki wore a sexy red romper with black heels not so high though. Moon wore a beautiful knee high aqua dress tight around her chest area then flowed beautifully down with white heels also not to so high. Luna wore a beautiful and sexy black dress hugging her waist and upper body not so tight but just enough. A triangle cut in the front to high though and goes down lovely and beautifully with nude heals.

Having a blast eating new years cakes and much more they ate their fill as the night soon came to an end most of their friends leaving except for Nagato and the gang who stayed to sleep over. In Yuki's room on the balcony Yuki and Zetsu stood and waited for the fireworks show. "Happy new year Zetsu." "Happy new year Yuki. Yuki its been 7 months **since we started dating and i couldnt be** more happy.** I love you Yuki so much** that saying these **words cant describe what we feel for you**." "Zetsu, i love you too and i want to spend the rest of my days with you." "Yuki have you ever **kissed anybody before**." "No have you." "Yes. That **person is you**." Zetsu said cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply and passionatly as the fireworks going off.

Further down where the lake was Kisame and Moon were watching the fireworks go off the lake reflecting them. "Moon i love you." "Kisame. I love you too." Moon said smiling. Looking into each other's eyes they slowly leaned in closing their eyes inch by inch their lips finally connected in a passionate kiss.

Inside the house by the fireplace Kakuzu and Luna sat on the couch enjoying each other's company. Taking his jacket off and sharing it with Luna so she could become warmer. "Happy new year Kakuzu." "Happy new year Luna." "May this year be as memorable as last year." "May this year be something memorable to you." Kakuzu said as he looked Luna in the eye lost in them not noticing that he was leaning forward."K-Ka-Kakuzu what are you doing." Luna said placing her hands on his chest. "I just want to enjoy this time with you right now Luna, that's all." Kakuzu said their foreheads connecting. Luna could feel his breathe on her lips as she closed her eyes and just simply relaxed and enjoyed her time with him.

'Why are you making my feelings for you hurt so much. Make them settle please, make them settle. When i think of you, talk to you, i begin to miss you and i just want to see and be with you. Can you be my spring?' She thought to herself clenching her fists into his shirt, feeling the tightness on his shirt he opened his eyes. Meeting her red and brown eyes it was like she was pleading for something wanting to know something. "Luna are you ok." "Huh oh umm yes im fine." Luna said getting back to herself and blushing like crazy again as she hid her face 'Luna, these feelings are to strong to be wrong.' 'Kakuzu i wonder if you know.' The night coming to an end they all slept in the living room the couples together and the rest formed a little circle.

TBC im on a ROLL today haha


	13. Chapter 13

Time skip to Feburary 13

(Narrator)

School ended for the day the students left for home or where ever they had to go. Yuki and Zetsu were at their usual place and so was Moon and Kisame. Konan decided to drag everybody except Luna to the mall to get a present for Luna because her birthday is tomorrow. Although for Luna she was by the tree sitting and just relaxing the cherry blossoms in full bloom. 'Tomorrow is the cherry blossom festival and my birthday then tomorrow is Moon's and Yuki's birthday.' She thought to herself as sighed looking up into the tree the wind taking the petals away. "Luna?" "Madara sensai." "What are you doing here." "Nothing just relaxing." "My, top student relaxing its strange to see that. Usually my top students would be in the library or at home studding like mad." "Well im may be your top student but i dont really study i only study before exams or tests other than that im just trying to relax as much as i can Sensai." "You really are interesting Luna and very mysterious i like that about you." Madara said as Luna just watched him smirk then leave. Pulling her phone out she saw that it was 4:50 so she decided to call Moon and Yuki to head to the front to get ready to leave.

February 14

It was a Saturday and they had no school today but they had to leave early today because of the cherry blossom festival so Luna left at 5 in the morning. Arriving at the same temple Luna she did her Kagura dance changing into the traditional clothes for the Sakura dance Luna practiced a few more times. Looking out side there was so many people like last time but mostly there were couples all around holding hands and giving pecks to one another.

As the day worn on it was time to perform her beautiful dance. Coming out onto the stage the drums beat and man sang the wind picked up and showered petals upon her dance.

1 hour

After performing she sat down and touched the pendant around the chain Kakuzu bought her. Sighing she took off her hair clip and breathed, not noticing Tammy, Lady Tamiko's cat came to her side. Petting the cat Luna didn't notice Kakuzu, coming towards her, with a bouquet. Looking down she saw a bouquet of lilies, and tulips on her lap. Looking up she saw Kakuzu sit next to her. "Oh thank you." "You'er dance was very beautiful Luna." "Thank you." Looking at the trees the petals flew away getting picked up by the wind, leaning towards him she rested the side of her head on his arm and sighed closing her eyes. "You must be very tired." Nodding was her response enjoying this little moment that they were sharing right now. Getting up Luna place Tammy onto Kakuzu's lap and went inside to go change.

Restaurant

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!" Everyone shouted in the room, as Luna smiled and walked in looking up to Kakuzu as he held open the drapes for her as she came in. "Wow Luna you look really nice in your new clothes." Looking at her clothes Kakuzu didn't notice that she was wearing a maroon long sleeve, with white jeans, and black boots. After a few minuets he finally looked at Luna to see her looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Being dragged over to the couch by Yuki and Moon they began the celebration. Eating, laughing, taking pictures, and opening gifts the party was everything she could of imagined.

School (Lunch)

"Come on guys lets look at the pictures we took at the birthday." Moon said sitting down in the front desk of Luna's desk as she ate her lunch. "Did you finish eating your lunch." Nodding her head as Moon smiled cheesy at her making Luna smile. Bursting into laughter they all looked at the pictures, "Here i have the video of this happening." Moon said through laughter. Watching the video everybody laughed even harder, even Hidan clutching his stomach and holding onto the desk for dear life.

Returning home Luna looked at the photos in her phone smiling as Aori came into her room and slept beside her. Looking at the pictures she smiled, then swiping her finger she saw a picture of her and Kakuzu feeding each other her cake, and blushing hiding herself with her pillow. Yup her birthday was beyond what she could of asked for.

Thank you for waiting to read tis ive been a bit busy but i will try my best to upload k guys :)


	14. Chapter 14

Time Skip 3 months

"Luna lets break up." "Huh?" Everybody in class stopped what ever they were doing and looked at them two, as he looked down at her. "Im sorry but i cant be with someone i dont love." "Well then, that is your choice, i never asked you to stay. All i asked was for you to feel the same way. Please excuse me." Everybody just watched, their mouths open a gap and watched Luna walk out the classroom. Walking to her car all the classmates watched as she left. "Itachi what do you think you just did." Konan said turning him around. "I just broke up with her." "Your such an idiot agh."

"Baby calm down, baby." Nagato said taking her shoulder knowing how Konan would react already. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! AAAAHGGGGGGGGGG!" "Aaagggggggh baby come on lets go." Nagato said caring Konan over his shoulder as she kept trying to reach for Itachi.  
"You might regret this when shes with somebody else." Pein said waiting for Itachi out the door. "It doesn't matter to me, if shes going to find someone new then she can i dont care. "So you wouldn't care if i went after her." Kakuzu said making Itachi stop in his tracks and look behind him. "Go ahead i dont care."

1 year Later

"Luna! Luna! I need your help!" "Calm down im right here. What is it?" "With the paper work!?" "Lets see well just put in on my desk ill be sure to fill it out when i have time." "Oh are you sure though. I mean you have alot of other paper work to do also. " "Of course." Coming in Kakuzu waited for them to finish. "Luna can i talk to you." "Can it wait till after school?" Looking up she saw him nod and take a seat on the empty chair next to her desk.

After School

"Hurry the f*ck up Itachi. Im f*cking hungry." Hidan called out across the door and into the classroom. Getting his bags and walking out he looked around for Kakuzu, "Wheres Kakuzu?" "He said he had to talk to Luna about homework and about something else." Pein said as looking into his wallet to see if he has money. Looking down the hallway to the student council room Itachi, didn't mind much to it since he _was_ the one who broke up with her.

In the student council room Luna and Kakuzu were making out heavily. Luna sitting on top of the table Kakuzu's hand holding her waist tightly pulling her in as much as he could. Taking much needed breathes Luna looked down to his torso feeling his muscles through the flannel as she blushed. Seeing her pink cheeks Kakuzu smirked pulling her in closer and kissing her again but by surprise this time. Pulling apart Luna's face just simply turned red hiding her face in his chest. "_Your so cute when you hide yourself."_ He whispered into her ear. Griping his shirt Luna felt her face turn even more red, then a knock interrupted their little moment.

"Luna, Sebastian is here its time to go." "Ok im coming." She said as she tried to get away from Kakuzu's grip as he gave her one last passionate kiss before they got their stuff. Walking out Kakuzu tried his best to not attack her more even. Getting to the front gates they said their "byes" and gave each other a hug before they departed.

Hello~ and happy late Holidays and New Year WHOO haha srry for the SUPER LATE POST but its the holidays so ya know haha but anyways hope u guys enjoy :)


	15. Chapter 15

Time Skip Summer Vacation

"Aori, its lunch time." Luna called jingling a bell to get Aori's attention which it did. "Milady, your friends are here." The maid said bowing to Luna."Ok. Thank you, your dismissed." Luna said to the maid kneeling down feeding Aori.

(Inside the House)

"Suzu come on i want you to meet my mom and dad." Yuki said taking Zetsu's hand and leading him into the study room. The study room was filled with 10 feet book shelves in a row, 5/10 feet document drawers, and a large cherry wood computer desk between the book shelves, in front of the desk was 2 large desk chairs. Behind the desk was a tall man, pale skin, black eyes, and black hair man in a black suit.

"Daddy i want you to meet my boyfriend Zetsu. Zetsu my father." Yuki said smiling as she held onto Zetsu's hand tighter. Looking up Zetsu's eyes met her father's eyes, he stood up and walked over to where they were standing. "Hello nice to meet you, so your Yuki's 'Suzu' she talks so much about. Im very pleased that you keep her so happy." Her father said smiling his right hand reaching out as Zetsu took his hand shaking it, returning the smile.

"Come Suzu i want to show you my garden i have lets go. Bye daddy ill see you later." Yuki said taking his hand waving bye to her father she ran outside to her garden. "Kisame you want to meet my dad." Moon asked Kisame looking up at him. "Hmm sure." Kisame said reluctantly. Jumping off of Kisame's lap she began walking to her father's study room, hearing the door creak as Moon opened the door. She looked around and saw her father's tall figure looking at books.

"Hey dad i want you to meet my boyfriend Kisame." Moon said introducing Kisame to her father. 'Wow hes almost as tall as me.' Kisame thought to himself as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you young man. Im amazed that you are able to handle and control Moon's energy so well." Her father said smiling and looking up abit to Kisame's eyes. "Haha Moon is very energetic yes, shes like a cat you just have to entertain and play with them thats all to make them tired and love you more." Kisame said caressing Moon's hand with his thumb lovingly. "Well im glad to hear that." Her father said looking at Moon's flushed face. "C'mon Kisame lets go to the swimming pool in my backyard." Moon said dragging Kisame out the door and to the backyard.

Walking to her father's study room Luna walked to her father's room. "Father this is my boyfriend Kakuzu." Looking up from his papers her father looked intensely at Kakuzu, looking at the visible stitches and his eyes. "Nice to meet you, young man. Please keep my angel safe and happy. Although i may not know why you have your appearance all i know is that, but you make my Luna have that glisten in her eyes. So thank you." Smirking at her father Luna hid her face in Kakuzu's arm as they smirked at each other.

"Geez your just like my dad. Big, strong, and you have those serious moments out of no where." Smirking Kakuzu held the hands that were beating his chest softly and brought them up to his lips kissing them. Opening his eyes he saw a red faced and wide eyed Luna look up to him. Burring her face into his chest Luna moved her head side to side as Kakuzu kissed the top of her head releasing her hands she placed them on the side of his head as he placed his arms on her waist.

_Hello guys srry for the super late update but yeah~ anyways hope u guys enjoy even tho its a bit short hehe ill be putting up chapt 16 soon_


	16. Chapter 16

(Narrator)

There was so much noise, laughter, and talk as the summer festival continued on and was soon coming to an end with the fire work show, walking to the lake side the group wore their yukatas as they enjoyed their conversations. Getting to the lake they all sat down and enjoyed the full moon as the fireworks began to start. Hearing the first blast of the fireworks they all shushed and watched the sky being lit up with colors. Moon began taking pictures of the fireworks and the group as the show began to end they all took a group photo as the last of the fireworks went into the sky.

"Zuzu if im too heavy and your getting tired you can put me down anytime." "Yuki your **not heavy. Your weight is **just fine." Blushing Yuki kissed his cheek as he started blush. Sitting on top of Kisame's shoulder Moon ruffled with his hair as he held on to her hip. Walking side by side Luna was holding onto Kakuzu's arm for support as her feet began to sore up. "Did you want me to carry you." Looking up to him she shook her head 'no' and looked at the picture they took. Feeling his arm leave her hand, it was replaced with his hand instead warming up her warm hands.

Blushing Luna hid her face in his arm like usual, as he smirked looking down at her. Watching from behind Itachi looked at the two couple with anger in his eyes. "Whats the matter Itachi, I haven't seen you look this angry in a long time." "It's nothing." Itachi replied to his uncle Madara. Smirking Madara looked up ahead seeing the two couple holding hands and being close to one another in the summer warmth. Waving bye to their friend's Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Moon, Yuki, and Luna left together to go to the Hotohori's place to spend the night.

Cuddling up next to their lovers in the limo they were all so tired, Yuki had already fell asleep in Zetsu's warmth. Looking over Luna saw Moon falling asleep little by little as she rocked her head down to the side, looking up she saw Kakuzu's eyes glazed tired from the day leaning her head against his arm she smiled.

Getting out of the car the girls headed up to their rooms as the boys headed up to the guest room they were sleeping in. Coming back out and going into the girl's room Zetsu took hold of Yuki's hair and helped her brush it out, as Kisame started to play with Aori as he waited for Moon. Kakuzu sat down on Luna's bed and watched her take off everything on her face. Releasing the hair band from her ponytail he watched her hair flow down as if slowly he saw how even more beautiful she looked with her hair down.

"You look even more beautiful, my angel~" blushing Luna turned around and look up at him pulling her lips in into a smile and a frown. 'Shes so cute.' Blushing Kakuzu took hold of her as she hid her blush as well in the embrace. Hearing whistles and 'awws' looking up they saw Moon, Kisame, Zetsu, and Yuki looking at them. Groaning Luna's face turned red as a cherry and hid her face again as Kakuzu held her and looked away.

Spending the rest of the night in the girl's room they cuddled up close and feel asleep under the blankets. Opening the door slightly Kirei smiled and closed the door quietly as she went to her and her husband's room. "Are they sleeping?" "Yes, my dear." Taking off her robe, she went to take off her husband's flannel as he got comfortable sitting down and watching his wife. Coming back she sat on the bed next to him, touching his scars and stitches from the past. "You love touching these old memorable scars dont you love." Smiling she rested her hand on his stitched arm, "Yes, because it reminds me of the battle you went through just for me." Kissing his wife he looked deeply into her eyes enjoying how much her beauty she still has even in her age. "Feels like im falling in love all over again. Each day that passes by Kirei, your beauty never seems to run out and neither does you love." Smiling Kirei touched her husbands heart feeling a tear slip from her eyes.

"I wouldn't be here without you though my dear. Your blood is still running through my very body." Kissing her again he carried her into bed and under the blankets they went for a beautiful night together. "Although you may not be able to have kids anymore Kirei, i dont care because you have already given me 3 beautiful daughters i can call my very own, flower, cat, and angel. All i can ever do is say thank you my love for everything." "Theres no need for apologies, just love me.~"

Hello~ sorry this took so long but i went to the er n all tht other hospital stuff n i started school also so ill try my best to keep on updating hehe hope u guys enjoy this lovey, dovey romantic story ^.^ oh btw Kirei is Moon, Luna, and Yuki's mommy ^^


	17. Chapter 17

"WHOPIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Moon shouted as she skied down the mountain hill with the rest behind her. "KITTEN SLOW DOWN YOU MIGHT FALL!" Kisame shouted as he got closer to her. Passing Moon, Kisame reached the bottom first he had his arms spread open reading to catch Moon which he did but not before falling into the snow with her. Laughing on the floor she kissed him deeply then locked their foreheads together. "Get a room you two haha." Yuki said stopping right where they were, a pile of snow on top of them. Getting up quickly Moon threw a snowball at Yuki and hence began the snow ball fight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH" Hidan shouted as he threw one missing Kakuzu and hitting Luna instead. Making her fall to the ground, not before Kakuzu caught her mid way of her back. "Thank you. Can i see this." Luna said taking the snowball and throwing it at Hidan hitting him right in the face as he fell down. Everyone bursting into laughter as Luna joined them leaning on Kakuzu. "Yeah, yeah have your f*cking good laugh, you f*ckers." Hidan said angrily whipping off the snow on his face.

*After some time had passed, playing snow ball fights, making snow angels, and just being in the snow they all decided to head back to Nagato's condo to warm up and the girls had a little plan since tomorrow was Christmas they wanted to plan something for their sweethearts. Ofcourse for everybody else also.

Placing the hot condensed milk onto the table to warm up the girls before they start decorating the place since it was midnight and they didn't want the boys to see the decorations. "Ok ladies lets get to work so we can finish not so late and freeze our butts off out here." Smiling the girls went to work decorating.

*Morning came and Luna has been wide awake since 3 meaning she only had 1 hour of sleep. Checking the turkey it was just about to be ready and when everybody wakes up and gets ready for the day the turkey will be ready to serve. Cutting up some more vegetables and ingredients Luna didn't notice Kakuzu walking up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he could feel her body jump, "Good morning _my_ angel~" "Goodness you sacred me. Good morning though." Turning around she met his lips as he embraced her pulling her body close to his as she held onto his shirt.

Letting her breathe she held onto his arms for support as she looked down feeling her face heat up. "_Whats wrong with my little angel~. Is she turning red again?"_ He whispered quietly into her ear pulling her in with his deep manly voice that she ohh so loves. "_Stop i know what your doing already." "Hmmm, what am i doing my angel~ come on look at me. Show me your beautiful eyes, show me those rose color, plump, lips of yours that pout at me, at times like this."_ Giving her neck a few kisses as she looked up looking at him just the way he knew she would look at her. Chuckling he whispered, _"I love the many faces you show me angel~" _Pouting even more she kissed him as she turned around to continue to chop up the vegetables feeling his arms just around her waist, resting his chin on the side of her neck.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Looking to the side they saw everybody at the door looking at them as Moon took another picture of the couple. Turning red Luna just continued to cook as Kakuzu looked away hiding his blush. Noticing Luna look up to him she smiled as he kissed her one more time going to the couch to sit down and watch some tv.

*After that little scene Luna was finally finished cooking and everything was ready to be eaten away. Setting the table the Hidan was taking little pieces of turkey at the corner, here and there hoping not to be found out. Coming back down in her regular clothes, walking into the kitchen she caught glimpse of Hidan taking a piece of turkey. Taking a wooden spoon she smacked his hand, "Aghhh! What the f*ck!" Looking to the side and down he saw Luna looking at him with that glare she gave him the first day they met. Grumbling something he walked to his seat as everyone gathered around and sat in their seat.

"I can do the dishes its not problem." Luna protested. "Its ok will do it Luna. You cooked us a delicious breakfast, and you've done so much already so go and relax. Have some condensed milk and spend sometime with Kakuzu." Konan said pushing her towards Kakuzu as he embraced her in his arms. Looking up she saw Kakuzu looking down at her showing a faint smile. In the kitchen everybody was bustling around to do the dishes, clean the kitchen, dry the dishes, and out them away. Walking back out to the living room Kakuzu was holding to cups of condensed milk one warm for Luna, and one steaming hot for him.

*After the morning breakfast fun was finally done they went back outside to have some fun in the snow before their reservation at the restaurant. Soon enough it was getting close to head to the restaurant so the boys went to their room to go change and the girls went to Luna's room to go change, hair, and some makeup. "Why cant girls just hurry the f*ck up, im f*cking hungry! Hey yo girls hurry the f*ck up." "Stop your yelling were already coming down you damn a**hole."

Coming down the boys looked up to see who's voice that was, and to their surprise it was Moon. Mumbling something to Konan she replied, "That's how he is, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Giggling Yuki fixed her hair abit more. Getting to the bottom of Konan went to Nagato giving him a quick peck as he gave her a sweet compliment. Going to Kisame, Moon went on her tippytoes to fix his blue tie. "You look good my handsome." "You look beautiful Kitten." Blushing she looked up at him, "Don't say embarrassing things like that." Chuckling she held her close.

"Kitten give me your hand." Taking her hand, he put on a sapphire ring on her right ring finger. "This is so beautiful, I have no words but thank you Kisame. I love you." "I have one also my kitten, and i love you too." Embracing each other he looked at her dress, a strapless pearl white top and the bottom a navy blue dress, gold belt like on the middle fitting her curving waist, with some nude wedge her dress hiding the shoes.. "You look even more beautiful in this dress, and the way your hair is also kitten i love it." "Really i had trouble doing my hair though." Kissing her forehead he told her it was fine.

"Zuzu this is so cute, thank you." Smothering him with kisses Zetsu lost his balance falling onto the couch as she continued to kiss him repeatedly. Finally getting her off she examined their bracelets even more, her pink one saying 'His', and his black one saying 'Hers'. Touching her bracelet she loved them to the fullest as she leaned against him. Looking at Yuki in her light coral lace dress with flowers around the collar bone part of the lace. Wearing some nude heels but the dress covering her heels. The waist part hugging her upper body just enough to show her curves.

"Old man where the f*ck are you going." Hidan said as he watched Kakuzu go back to their room. Opening the door he didn't expect to see Luna trying to zip up her cream maxi dress. Looking behind her face became bright red as she tried to zip it up a bit more to hide her lace bra but to no avail. Closing the door and walking to her he zipped up her dress as she turned around looking up to him with her red cheeks. "You'll look more beautiful if you let your hair down." Taking the hair tie off as her hair flowed down her ends curled softly. Looking at her sleeved dress, to her waist being held by the dress, and her collar just enough frill here, to her white heels. "You look gorgeous." Blushing even more she fixed his green tie. Feeling his hands pass her neck and feeling lace around her neck. Feeling her neck she saw a black choker around her neck her own red pendant connecting with the black lace choker.

"Kuzu, this is so beautiful thank you." "Come on lets go every bodies hungry." Walking down the stairs Luna wasn't expecting to see everybody looking up to the stairs. Making eye contact with Itachi she saw his expression change to serious, to soft, gentle, and almost longing as she felt Kakuzu take her hand into his.

"Ok lets go guys." Nagato said as everybody headed out the door.

HELLO~ srry this is such a late update but yeah hope you guys enjoy ^.^


End file.
